The invention relates to a device for detecting electromagnetic radiation that comprises:                an active bolometer equipped with a first element sensitive to said electromagnetic radiation,        a reference bolometer identical to the active bolometer, equipped with a second element sensitive to said electromagnetic radiation, said active and reference bolometers being arranged near to one another on the same substrate,        a cover having an outer wall and an inner wall facing towards the second sensitive element, said cover covering at least the part of the second sensitive element exposed to the electromagnetic radiation and arranging an empty space between said second sensitive element and the cover and,        a reflecting shield forming at least a part of the outer wall exposed to said electromagnetic radiation.        